Nine Media Corporation
| type = Private | traded_as = Nine Media Corporation | location_city = Ground Floor Worldwide Corporate Center, EDSA corner Shaw Boulevard, Mandaluyong City | predecessor = Solar Television Network, Inc. (2010 -2014) | location_country = Philippines | area_served = Nationwide Worldwide | industry = Media company | founder = Wilson Y. Tieng Willy Y. Tieng William Y. Tieng | services = Free-to-air TV and radio broadcasting, Cable television, publishing, news, websites | key_people = Armie Jarin-Bennett (President) Benjamin Ramos (Vice President) | products = CNN Philippines | revenue = PHP169.6 million (FY 2015) | operating_income = PHP-651.85 million (FY 2015) | num_employees = 328 (FY 2015) | parent = ALC Group of Companies (Aliw Broadcasting Corporation) | owner = ALC Group of Companies | subsid = Radio Philippines Network (34%) | divisions = CNN Philippines News and Current Affairs | homepage = }} Nine Media Corporation (formerly known as Solar Television Network, Inc. or STVNI) is a Filipino-based media company. Formerly a wholly owned subsidiary of Solar Entertainment Corporation (SEC), a multimedia television and film company of the Tieng family, it is now solely owned by the ALC Group of Companies of the late Amb. Antonio Cabangon Chua. Nine Media is currently an affiliate of Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. Its headquarters are located at the Ground Floor of the Worldwide Corporate Center, Epifanio de los Santos Avenue corner Shaw Boulevard, Mandaluyong City, sharing with its former parent Solar Entertainment. It owns and operates television network CNN Philippines, as well as the 34% minority share of former state-owned media giant Radio Philippines Network (RPN). History TV channel Solar Entertainment launched Solar TV in the early 2000s, which was later renamed to Solar USA and then to USA. USA was split into two channels, Jack TV and Crime/Suspense, in 2005. Solar TV launched last November 29, 2009 on RPN at 11:00am. On October 31, 2010, it changed some of its programming content to English/Tagalog. Broadcast company After Solar Entertainment Corporation acquired 34% of RPN's shares from the Philippine government as part of RPN/IBC privatization in 2011, Solar TV was morphed into a corporate television arm of Solar Entertainment, the Radio Philippines Network (RPN) brand on the other hand remains unchanged. The new company launched an all talk/news channel Talk TV on March 2, 2011, co-owned by Solar TV itself and SBN while ETC replaced Solar TV on RPN. Talk TV would later change its name to Solar News Channel on October 30, 2012. In the last quarter of 2011, Solar TV launched its own news division Solar News. The programs produced by the new division were manned by former ANC personalities including Jing Magsaysay, Pia Hontiveros, Nancy Irlanda, Claire Celdran and Mai Rodriguez.Tiengs move into news Manila Standard Today. 02-25-2011. Retrieved 02-25-2011. In November 2013, San Miguel Corp. President and COO Ramon S. Ang personally tried to acquire the majority stake of STVNI from the Tiengs. Despite the new development, he would settle instead for a minority share of STVNI in September 2014. In the third quarter of 2014, Solar Entertainment chair Wilson Tieng announced that the ALC Group of Companies of former Ambassador Antonio Cabangon-Chua, took over STVNI, as well as its majority stake on RPN. Tieng resigned as the chairman of the network due to health reasons. The selloff of STVNI was also caused by Solar Entertainment's loss of revenue after investing in RPN.Cabangon-Chua acquires RPN-9 retrieved August 21, 2014Cabangon-Chua group set to take over RPN-9 retrieved August 21, 2014 Solar TV reflected the change of ownership by reverting all non-SNC channels and assets back to Solar Entertainment, followed by shedding off the Solar branding in all SNC's programs. The transfer was completed when SNC (which was transferred to RPN in December 2013) was finally rebranded into 9TV on August 23, 2014.- Solar News to be renamed News9? (Media Newser Philippines) retrieved August 18, 2014- Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? retrieved August 18, 2014 On October 14, 2014, Solar TV Network was renamed as Nine Media Corporation, following the agreement between the latter and the Turner Broadcasting System to use the branding of CNN into its free TV assets of RPN as CNN Philippines, replacing 9TV, which was considered as a transitional brand. CNN Philippines was launched on March 16, 2015. In September 2015, Nine Media Corporation President and CEO Reggie Galura stepped down from his position, and replaced by Jorge San Agustin as Officer in Charge of the network temporary. One year later on October 9, 2016, CNN Philippines Managing Editor Armie Jarin-Bennett was appointed as President and CEO of Nine Media Corporation replacing Jorge San Agustin. Organization Solar Entertainment Corp. (SEC) and Solar TV (STV) are two separate business entities: *SEC is exclusively owned by the Tieng brothers and operates 10 TV networks - ETC, 2nd Avenue, JackTV, JackCITY, Solar Sports, Basketball TV, NBA Premium, Shop TV, The Game Channel and My Movie Channel. It also has acivities in film distribution. *STV, which presently runs Solar News Channel, is an incorporation wherein both William Tieng and Wilson Tieng are members of the Board of Directors. Broadcast assets TV channels *CNN Philippines - (34% joint venture with RPN: March 16, 2015 – present)- Solar News Channel turns into 9TV retrieved August 13, 2014 * Radio Philippines Network (34%) Former divisions, and broadcast assets *2nd Avenue - (affiliate with RJTV 29: January 1, 2008 – June 5, 2018; reverted to Solar Entertainment) *ETC - (affiliate with SBN 21: January 1, 2008 – March 1, 2011; November 30, 2013 – present / RPN 9: March 2, 2011 – November 29, 2013; reverted to Solar Entertainment) *ETC Productions Previous or changed ownership television channels *9TV - (RPN 9: August 23, 2014 – March 15, 2015) *CHASE - (BEAM TV 31: December 24, 2011 – October 19, 2012) *C/S - (RPN 9: January 1, 2008 – October 2009) *C/S 9 - (RPN 9: October 4, 2009 – November 28, 2009) *Jack City - (BEAM TV 31: October 20, 2012 – August 31, 2014 / Cable TV: September 1, 2014 – March 21, 2015; owner of Solar Entertainment) *Solar News Channel - (34% joint venture with RPN 9: December 1, 2013 – August 22, 2014) / (former owned by Southern Broadcasting Network: October 30, 2012 – November 29, 2013) *Solar TV - (RPN 9: November 29, 2009 – February 25, 2011) *Talk TV - (SBN 21: March 2, 2011 – October 29, 2012) See also *Radio Philippines Network *CNN References External links *Media Ownership Monitor Philippines - Media Companies: A Duopoly rules by VERA Files and Reporters Without Borders Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:Philippine radio networks Category:Philippine television networks Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Television channels and stations established in 2009 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2011 Category:Media companies established in 2011 Category:2011 establishments in the Philippines Category:Companies based in Mandaluyong